Cellular networks operate within their coverage area so that radio signals are sent solely between each mobile telephone and one or more base stations. However, there are occasions in which one mobile telephone is out of coverage of the base stations. Emergency calls can yet be made through any operator so that network coverage can be found through another operator on calling to an emergency phone number.